Acceptance
by ReggaeHype
Summary: Drew accepts his relationship with May.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I would appreciate some criticism. This is most likely going to be a one post story but if I feel like it I might post another chapter.**

* * *

Drew sat there in the tree looking out across the lake, there was a full moon that night and it's reflection was beautiful in crisp lake. He was deep in thought about his one true love; May. She was beautiful, her eyes were the prettiest blue he had ever seen, her hair was a rich brown color with a red bandanna which separated her hair to the sides and her smile which he liked the most because it could light up a room. He was thinking about how she would never return his feelings, which brought a tear to his eye and caused him to quickly rub it with his sleeve. He had made up his mind and he knew it was for the best but he still felt horrible inside.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Drew walked out of the Pokemon Center and was surprised to see May, his heart skipped a beat. He also noticed something that made his stomach turn; Ash. He hated Ash who was May's friend and traveling companion. Drew knew that he was wasting his chance with May and he didn't even realize it. Drew approached them as they were sitting down with their Pokemon, May looked up with her blue eyes._

_"Hello, May." He said as he handed her a red rose, she took it and smelled it. Her face was as red as the flower he had just received. Ash and Brock nodded to the green haired kid and continued talking to give them some privacy._

_"Hey, Drew. What are you doing here?" She asked with her comforting voice. Drew admired all of her features as he thought about his answer._

_"I'm just passing through right now, doing some training along the way." And as May was about to respond the oh so familiar catch phrase of Team Rocket echoed around them. A mechanical hand shot out of the forest and grabbed May's Skitty from where she was sleeping. Everyone jumped up simultaneously._

_"Team Rocket!"Ash and May said together._

_"Pikachu, thunder shock it."_

_Drew threw his pokeball out and his Roserade appeared. "Magical leaf now!"He commanded his Pokemon. The attacks crippled the machine, Ash ran forward to push May out of the way and Drew saved Skitty. Drew just watched as Ash and May had a moment on the ground as Ash landed on top of her._

_"Thanks Ash." She said with a blush._

_"Your welcome, May."He said looking deeply into her eyes._

_Drew put Skitty down and it ran towards May, he knew what they had was special and they were better off together, turned and left without being noticed. He walked away with his hands in his pockets and a sad look on his face._

_"She wants him, she would never go for a show off like me" He said to himself in a defeated voice._

_

* * *

_

Drew heard some rustling in the bushes to the side of him which took him by surprise since it was around 2 AM. He turned to see the heavenly figure which was May, his heart started beating faster. She walked over to the lake and looked at it, she sat down with her arms on her knees looking at the sky. Drew jumped down from the tree and walked over to her, he sat down next to her and looked at her from the side of his head.

"Dr..."She started before being cut off.

"May, have you ever wanted something so bad... So bad you would do anything for them and...?" asked looking up at his favorite star constellation to calm him.

"For them?" She asked intently.

"Have you?"

"Well, I would do anything for my family and my friends, is that what you mean?" She said so innocently

"That's not what I mean. I mean have you ever loved someone. And I mean truly loved someone with all your heart and then have them treat you like everyone else?" He said, his voice was getting very emotional. When he finally made eye contact with May she got goosebumps all over her body. She didn't know what to say or think after that but replied.

"I don't quite understand. Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes... and it feels like the world is crashing down around me and I can't do anything to stop it." He said as he stood up, as she was processing what he said he handed her a yellow rose. He walked away, he didn't know if his message was sent across with the rose but he knew she at least understand why he was leaving.

"Drew!" May said she ran after him but when she turned the corner he was gone.

* * *

**The yellow rose is something you give friends where I live and the red rose is something you give to someone you like your love. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks to the one person who reviewed, you said you wanted another chapter so here it is. IF you liked the last chapter and would like it end there then don't read further.**

* * *

As May walked back to the camp that they set up she wiped her eyes. She was glad that she didn't lose Ash too, she needed a shoulder to cry on and she knew he would comfort her. She heard his voice as she got close, she stayed back to listen.

"Brock, you know what we talked about yesterday?" He said as he looked up at the stars.

"No."

"You know, about her." He said a little agitatedly. May was listening intently.

"Oh! Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I thought about it and I figured it out. I do love her." He said and May started jumping around, she stopped as Brock and Ash looked in her direction but they didn't see her.

"Wow. She's going to be surprised."

"I know, I just hope she feels the same way."

"She will, you too know each other better than anyone."

"Yeah, we have been through a lot with each other." Ash said as he stood up. "I just can't wait to tell her! Misty is going to be so shocked."

May was crushed, he turned and fell against the tree. Her eyes were already heavy from the tears, she ran away. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and were illuminated from the moon. She collapsed by a large tree and curled up and let her tears just flow. She didn't believe what she heard, her best friend loves someone else and she hurt her rival so bad he gave up on her.

* * *

Drew woke up after he heard someone crying. He sat up in his sleeping bag and listened, the cries were muffled but he could still make them out. He knew who's they were too; May's. He fell back down into his sleeping bag and let out a loud "Ugh".

"Hello. Is someone there?" She said a little scared.

Drew knew he had to ask her what was wrong. He got up and walked around the tree to where May was, she was still beautiful after crying. He kneeled down in front of her and looked into her eyes. He couldn't help but notice her beautiful blue eyes, the redness made them even prettier for some reason. She couldn't help but notice how green his eyes were, _Emerald _she thought. All they wanted to do was look into each others eyes for the rest of the night but Drew knew they couldn't do that. He sat down next to her and started talking.

"May, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I love you." She blurted out before crying some more.

"If you love me then why are you crying?"

"Because you hate me."

"I could never hate you." He said trying to cheer her up. "It's just, you and Ash work together and I can't bring myself to ruin that."

"Ash? Ash doesn't love me." She said, Drew whipped his head around and looked at her.

"What? I saw you and him earlier after Team Rocket attacked. If that wasn't love I don't know what is."

"I love him but I overheard him telling Brock that he loves someone else." She said, she stopped crying barely. "That's why I'm crying, I'm just a friend to him."

"Oh, May. I didn't know, that's how I felt though." He looked down ashamed. She slowly moved her and over to his and intertwined them. A smile broke open across both of their faces and they made eye contact again.

"May, if I kissed you right now what would you do?" May was shocked by this and thought but as she did Drew leaned over and brought his lips to hers. He slowly pressed them together, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. She didn't reject it and put her hands on his shoulder keeping him close. After a minute or two he broke it off, May was still leaning slightly with her lips pursed and her eyes closed. Drew couldn't help but let out a laugh, she did too. He put his arm around her and held her, she put her head on his shoulder and they looked at the full moon. After awhile she fell asleep but he stayed awake, he couldn't believe that he almost walked away from the most incredible girl he had ever met. He rested his head against her's he slowly drifted off too but not before saying.

"I love you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, my first completed story. Yah!**


End file.
